Splendid's Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Splendid and every other main character he has interacted with. Overview Splendid appears to be a role model towards the other characters as he is a famous, albeit bumbling, superhero. Most characters have similar thoughts towards him, exceptions being Pop and The Mole. From Splendid's perspective he usually tends to be alone and doesn't really interact with other characters as friends since he often leaves after he saves them. Relationships Cuddles Splendid tried to save Cuddles in From Hero to Eternity (though he killed him accidentally as usual.) In Just Be Claus, Splendid accidentally slices Cuddles in half with his heat vision, so Cuddles gives Splendid his basket of eggs that need delivering. Splendid agrees to do so, but he rips off Cuddles' ears before leaving. STV1E1.2 Mouth to mouth.png|Splendid tries to save Cuddles. S3E7 Concards.png|Cuddles is going to listen to Splendid's speech. BJC DEJU VU.png|Cuddles weakly hands Splendid his basket. Giggles Giggles and Splendid are friends. Giggles is usually the damsel in distress with Splendid having to save her (and accidentally kill her seconds after). S1E3 Spliggles.png|Giggles is happy with Splendid. BoffB14.png|Giggles is "saved" by Splendid. Toothy Splendid attempts to save him in Better Off Bread and From Hero to Eternity. Splendid was also awed by his singing in Class Act. BoffB40.png|Toothy is happy to see Splendid. Lumpy In It's a Snap, Splendid rescues Lumpy from bear traps. In See What Develops, Splendid is employed by Lumpy. In Breaking Wind, he saves Lumpy again but cares more about his book. In Just Be Claus, Splendid accidentally kills Lumpy, who is Santa. Lumpy, before he dies, entrusts Splendid to deliver the rest of the presents. Splendid accepts the task, but tears off Lumpy's beard before leaving. Splendidmeetslumpy.png|Splendid and Lumpy. S3E20 Breaking Wind 5.png|Lumpy is saved by Splendid. JBC List.png|Lumpy hands Splendid the nice list. Petunia Splendid has tried to rescue Petunia on several occasions, all with unsuccessful results. In Wrath of Con, he helps her and Giggles when the latter's lightsaber stops working. In Just Be Claus, they interact again when Splendid bursts into her house as Santa. Splendid gives her a ring with a piece of coal and crushes it to make a diamond. He also crushed and broke Petunia's fingers but she doesn't seem to mind as she is happy with her present. S3E7 Leia vs ewok.png|Petunia in Wrath of Con. S3E7 Thankssplendid.png|They are greatful for his heat vision. JBC your welcome.png|Splendid and Petunia. Handy Splendid attempts to save him in See What Develops and briefly mourns his death when he fails. Handy was also one of the characters attending his speech in Wrath of Con. Splendid accidentally kills him in Gems the Breaks 2ndGTB74.png|Handy is about to be killed by Splendid's laser vision. Vlcsnap-00004.jpg|Splendid tried to save Handy. Nutty Splendid has never directly interacted with Nutty, but Nutty was one of the characters attending his speech in Wrath of Con. S3E7 Tooloud.png|Nutty in Wrath of Con. Sniffles In Wrath of Con, Splendid is happily about to give Sniffles his autograph, and ends up killing him. Sight_38.jpg|Can you notice Sniffles' Splendid action figure? S3E7 Illtakethat.png|Sniffles wants an autograph from Splendid. Pop Splendid doesn't have any problems with Pop, despite how the latter dislikes him. He's oblivious to Pop's irritated mood towards him in From Hero to Eternity and he interviews him for the news in See What Develops. Devel_9.jpg|Splendid after interviewing Pop and Cub. STV1E1.2 PT2 14.PNG|Pop is annoyed by Splendid. Cub Splendid is shocked when he realizes he killed Cub in From Hero to Eternity. He also waves to Cub when he's watching him in a phone booth in See What Develops. STV1E1.2 32.PNG|Cub likes Splendid. Devel_10.jpg|"Hello, Splendid!" Flaky Splendid has never directly interacted with Flaky, but Flaky was one of the characters attending his speech in Wrath of Con. The Mole Splendid is obviously not fond of The Mole. He kills him with no remorse whatsoever in Gems the Breaks, and is obviously annoyed that he is paired with him in See What Develops, going to great lengths to stop him when The Mole accidentally takes a photo of him transforming. Imagemolebeforedeath.jpg|Splendid kills The Mole. SeeWhatDevelops.JPG|Splendid is annoyed by The Mole. Disco Bear Disco Bear is a fan of Splendid in Wrath of Con, and was one of the few characters in line waiting to get an autograph from him. Russell Russell is shown to be a fan of Splendid in Wrath of Con. Lifty and Shifty Splendid is enemies with Lifty and Shifty, as seen in Gems the Breaks. However, they are seen attending his speech in Wrath of Con implying they are fans of the super-squirrel. HTF_Moments_-_Lifty_and_Shifty_found_the_kryptonut_(TV_S01_E06.3)_7.png|Scared Lifty and Shifty look at Splendid. Pantsed.png|Shifty has an idea how to kill or injure Splendid. Mime Splendid writes his autograph for Mime but unknowingly kills him before he's finished in Wrath of Con. In See What Develops, Splendid is horrified at Mime's death. In Just Be Claus, Splendid, as Santa Claus, gives Mime an inflatable punching bag. S3E7 Autograph.png|"Can I have your autograph?" JBC Perk up.png|Splendid gives Mime a gift for Christmas. Cro-Marmot Cro-Marmot's only interaction with Splendid occurs in See What Develops where Splendid is annoyed that Cro-Marmot is in a different phone-booth. Trivia *He has yet to interact with Flippy, Lammy or Mr. Pickels. **He has yet to directly interact with Nutty, Flaky, Disco Bear, and Russell. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe